


The Stay at Remmelo Hotel

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [5]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Hotels, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Steve Rogers Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Sneaky Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: After weeks sleeping out in the forest on there adventure, Tony, Rhodey and Steve stop of at a hotel to rest.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	The Stay at Remmelo Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Cap-IronMan** [Like it’s 2012 fest!](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html)  
> [Anon's Prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html?thread=14985264#cmt14985264): Noir adventure + artist Steve - Rhodey and Tony go off on an adventure, but they need someone with artistic knowledge to help - Pepper recommends Steve, who might look like a gust will blow him over, but has determination and talent in spades.  
> Of course, at some stage they get to a spot where there's one bed too few...

Weary and tired they make their way up the hill to the hotel. The place looks small and rundown, but after weeks of camping out in the unforgiving jungle, looking for the crown of Alako, it looked wonderful. For the first time in weeks he would be sleeping in a bed instead on a sleeping bag, sleeping on what felt like several thousands rocks and sticks beneath, no matter how many times he checked, not matter how hard he tried to find flat level ground. He couldn’t care less about running, hot water. Give him a nice, soft bed to sleep in.

He puts one foot in front of another, knowing each step brings him closer to a bed. The first thing he was going to do after they check-in was sleep.

Tony casts a glance to Steve who was walking close beside him. The man’s blond hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, a determined fire to his sharp blue eyes as he marches on towards the hotel. He admits he had doubts when Pepper had hired the artist. The man looked like he could barely handle half a flight of stairs, let alone a long trek through the mountains of South America. The man was basically skin and bones and nothing much else – if the man had muscles, he was sure it was hidden within his bones, like some sort of cryptid.

But the man was tenacious, never giving up, always going that bit further even if it looked like it would brake him. It was half inspiring, half terrifying. The man had a sharp mind and a quick wit, and seemed to just fit in with Rhodey and himself, unlike a lot of the previous extras had.

It was all too easy to become infatuated with the man, Tony had found. With the man’s warm blue eyes and the intelligence you could see within them, his strong features looking like they had been chiselled by marble with the most loving hands. And the man’s hands… Lithe and precise in their movements. Tony could watch those hands all day. Turning pages, tying knots, sketching in his art book.

Steve shoots him a smile, tired smile. Tony smiles back at him, squashing down the deep want to taste the smile on those pink lips.

They make it up the hill and up to the doors of the hotel. Slowly with sore, heavy limbs they make their way up to the front desk. They put their bags down by the counter.

“Welcome to Remmelo Hotel” a woman behind the counter says. Tony looks over to Rhodey and Steve who were unusually quiet. With a sigh he steps forward, looks like he will be doing the talking.

“Hello, we would like to check in. Should be under Stark or Marvels”

The woman looks through the bookings ledger. “Yes, have you’re group right here” She says with a bright smile. “Two rooms under Stark”

“Two rooms? This must be some sort of a mistake. There are three of us”

“I am sorry, Mr Stark. That is what we have put down for you”

“Okay, okay. Okay. Fine. Sure” Tony mutters to himself. “Fine, can we please book an additional room?”

“I’m sorry, there is no other rooms available at this time”

Tony wants to call bullshit. A rundown place like this in the middle of nowhere fully booked? Unlikely. But he was too tired to cause a scene, and there wasn’t likely anywhere else nearby for them to stay.

“At least tell me there are three beds” he asks, pleadingly.

“I am sorry, Mr Stark” the woman says, flashing him a fake smile. “But one of the beds is a double.”

‘One of the beds is a double’ if that makes anything better. He supposes it was better than sleeping on the forest floor. “Okay. Thanks” he mumbles, picking up his bags.

The woman heads into the office to fetch them their keys. The two of them. For their two rooms. Their two beds, one of which they will have to share. Tony lets out a tired sigh.

Steve and Rhodey are whispering amongst themselves furiously. Steve’s face is flushes that adorable pink he gets when he embarrassed. The one that makes his cheeks look so soft and warm. If the man would give him any inkling that his attentions would be well received, he would caress and kiss those soft cheeks in a heartbeat.

The woman clears her throat, getting their attention. “Here are you’re keys. I’ll show you the way to your rooms.” She says.

Tony follows her quietly, his feet dragging along the floor with exhaustion. Rhodey and Steve continue their whispered conversation as they make their way down the hall. He swallows down the acidic swell of jealously welling up in his gut. It okay, it doesn’t matter to him what Rhodey and Steve talk about to one another, or why they feel to whisper it so no one else would hear. He tells himself it’s just the hotel receptionist, that Rhodey and Steve would keep things from him.

He’ll ask Rhodey about it in the morning. Ignoring the little voice in his head that asks _‘but why didn’t they whisper anything to me?’_

The receptionist unlocks their rooms and passes them the keys, giving them a small spiel about local food establishments, the hotel breakfast, and the local attractions. He honestly couldn’t care less. As she spoke he imagined face planting into a nice, soft bed.

When she’s done she walks away with a pleasant smile and a quick “call down to reception if you need anything”.

All there is to do now it to work out who will be sleeping where. Rhodey rushes into action, darting forward to the room on the right. “Calling it” the man says proudly.

With a sigh Tony opens the other room, it’s the one with the double. He was going to be sharing with Steve, his face heats at the implications. Maybe if they divide the bed with pillows he will be able to keeps his hands to himself. He wanted to be close to Steve, but not close enough to make a fool of himself. But there was nothing to be done for it now.

Tony sets his bags down by the door and walks over to the bed to sit down. He watches as Steve sets his bags down next to Tony’s’. There is a flush to Steve’s face, his mind spins to find a reason. But before he can think of anything Rhodey walking into the room.

“I’m heading off into town for a walk. See what kind of food this place has to offer.” Rhodey says, “I should be back by dark”. Rhodey turns around, giving Steve a wink.

Steve gives Rhodey a not so subtle thumbs up that leaves Tony’s mind reeling for what is going on. The wink, the thumbs up, the whispered conversation in the hall…

Rhodey leaves and Steve turns to him with a sly grin. The blond walks over to him, gazing up at him through his long lashes.

“What?” Tony says as he is pushed flat against the bed.

Steve straddles his hips, pinning him in place. The man leans over him, bringing his mouth down by his ear, his warm breath caressing his neck. “Tony” the man whispers, and Tony is sure that this must be a dream. But the man’s teeth playfully nibbling at his earlobe feels real enough.

Feeling bold Tony grabs hold of Steve’s hips. “Steve” he moans and the man grinds down against his lap. “What?”

Steve moans, the sound pulling a shiver from deep within Tony. “I want you. Have for a while…” the man says, his voice heavy with arousal. Tony can feel the man’s hardness hot against his thigh. “And Rhodey is not within earshot…” Steve licks a hot line down Tony’s throat making Tony gasp and moan.

It hits him then, this, all of it, was certainly all planed. And he thinks to himself, _‘why the hell not?’_ Tony hooks his hand behind Steve’s head and pulls the man in for a kiss. Their tongues sliding hotly against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
